Flashbulb Memory
by heists
Summary: n. - a highly detailed 'snapshot' of a moment and circumstances in which surprising and consequential news was heard. :: A collection on how Young Justice could lead to the Teen Titans, and the aftermath that follows. warning for character death. NOTE: since Invasion went and threw my speculation down the toilet, it's likely I won't be posting any more drabbles to this collection.
1. Take a picture, it'll last longer

_**Note: this was written before Roy joined the team in "Insecurity."**_

_**The general consensus is that flashbulb memories have six characteristic features: ** **place, ongoing activity, informant, own affect, other affect, and aftermath. See if you can pick them out.**_

* * *

><p>He still remembers everything, each detail etched clearly into his mind.<p>

A series of camera flashes, living on his memory for the rest of his days.

_Flash._

The place is a run-down mess - like it could come down on their heads anytime.

It doesn't stop them from laughing, from joking like usual.

It's just another mission.

_Flash._

The bomb goes off, sending shockwaves throughout the entire building, shaking him on his feet.

_Flash._

M'gann, trying to help an already weakened Conner (_they should have seen the krpytonite, should've known they had it_), doesn't see a burning mass of wood and concrete bearing down from above.

_Flash._

Conner, vainly trying to push the wreckage off, fails to notice the steel beam coming for his head.

_Flash._

Zatanna can't utter a shielding spell quick enough to stop the concrete block.

_Flash._

Artemis locks eyes with Robin and smiles grimly, just as her fingers slip from the railway she'd been gripping.

_Flash._

"Rob!" KF, grasping his wrist and pulling.

Robin remembers trying to resist - _we have to go out together _- but KF's grip is too strong.

But even his best friend, the second fastest person alive, can't get them out unscathed.

There is blackness.

Then he wakes up.

_Flash._

Tubes, IVs, wires, the steady beep, beep of his heart rate, the whir of air-conditioning.

A hospital.

The Watchtower's med bay, to be precise.

_Flash._

Batman comes in, looking far grimmer than Robin ever remembers.

That alone places a block of lead in his stomach.

_Flash_.

"Superboy and Miss Martian were killed on-site."

_Together._

"Zatanna passed on the way to the ICU."

_Her father will never see her again._

"Artemis put up the longest fight..."

_I doubt she'd have it any other way._

There's a pause. Robin looks up.

"Wally?"

_Flash.  
><em>  
>"Kid Flash is recovering. His accelerated healing is likely what saved his life."<p>

There's something in Batman's expression.

"You're not telling me everything."

The silence stretches for hours.

"Kid Flash does not recall the last two years of his life-in any capacity."

_Flash._

"He remembers me. He remembers that he's Kid Flash-but to him, it's only 2008, and he's only just started working with the Flash."

Robin doesn't respond to Barry for quite some time. "I hope he recovers quickly."

He moves to leave.

"You aren't going to see him?"

Robin pauses in the doorway. "I've seen enough."

"But, Robin, he needs - "

"What he needs is to never remember what happened," he says. "I know I wish I could forget." He turns back to Barry. "Don't make me take away his chance at enjoying himself."

Robin looks away. "I can't do that to him."

Before Barry can speak again, he's gone.

_Flash._

He learns from Green Arrow that Roy _did _get their distress call.

He also learns that in Roy's attempt to get to them, he was caught in the blast's destruction as well.

Roy wasn't as lucky as Wally, though: he lost only a year of memory, give or take.

There are more pieces to put together.

He doesn't remember what happened at the Hall of Justice, doesn't remember his anger with Green Arrow or his Red Arrow persona.

He _does _remember Kid Flash. He _does_ remember Robin.

He also remembers Aqualad.

No one will tell him why Wally won't remember him, or why Robin refuses to see him.

No one will explain to him what happened to Kaldur.

Green Arrow is in agreement with Robin on that count: the less information, the better.

Eventually, that's what drives Speedy away.

_Flash._

Batman and Robin were contrasts. Dark and light.

That's how they worked together.

So when darkness begins to claim Dick Grayson, it isn't long before the relationship turns sour.

All he wants is to be alone. He doesn't want to be around Bruce, who is always asking after him. He doesn't want to work with the Dark Knight, who's become even grimmer, even more protective over his ward since the incident.

Robin knows that Bruce can't stand the thought of losing Robin too, on top of everything.

That's what drives him crazy - that Bruce wants the exact opposite of what Robin has wished for so many times.

_I should have died with them__._

_Why couldn't I have forgotten everything-like Wally, like Roy?_

_Flash._

He doesn't remember the argument anymore. All he knows is that he needs to leave Gotham.

It's not until he reaches the west coast that he stops - not until he reaches a city called Jump.

And there, he runs into a boy that covers up his insecurity with jokes and laughter.

He finds a teenaged boy disgusted with what he is-more weapon than person.

He encounters a girl that keeps to herself, afraid of hurting people around her.

And he collides with an absurdly strong alien, who desperately wants to fit into this vastly foreign and fascinating culture.

When he climbs into bed, that first night in the Tower, he almost chokes on the irony.

* * *

><p><em>I will likely post a few pieces based on this scenario as time goes on. <em>


	2. Wiped clean

_disclaimer:_ _I realize not all of the ideas presented here (both in this drabble and the collection itself) are 100 percent sound. Consider this more an experimental piece-combining two continuities that aren't meant to go together is going to create some dissonance. To enjoy, I only ask you slightly suspend your sense of disbelief. _

* * *

><p>They won't be able to keep Speedy in line for much longer. He's already left Green Arrow, working as a solo hero once more (though he remains to be Speedy instead of Red Arrow).<p>

But even then, he isn't satisfied. He's asking questions, and when those continue to go unanswered, he starts looking places he shouldn't.

It's when he almost stumbles upon evidence of a covert ops team that they realize something has to happen.

So they fabricate something that will answer his questions, make him stop looking.

It doesn't work.

No one questions what happened when Roy turns up at the hospital, having lost more of his memory.

He remembered nothing of Kaldur or Wally or Robin.

It's something that eats away at Robin to this day, even when he sees Speedy is doing just fine with Titans East.


	3. Alterations

Robin watches Wally and Jinx and has to stop himself from executing a full out analysis.

Something more than memory must have been affected in that accident, because the Wally Robin knew wouldn't be flirting and spending time with a sorceress. Much less a sorceress whose powers were based on _luck_, of all things. No, the Wally Robin remembered would sit there and argue with Jinx until his face was blue, insisting her powers were more like "probability alteration" than "causing bad luck."

But, instead, Robin's pretty sure Wally hasn't looked at a girl like this in a long time.

It's not the gooey, sappy, generally sleazy look he'd give M'gann. Not at all.

Robin likens it more to the way Wally would look at Artemis when he thought no one was looking: something intense, something _strong_ that threatened to burn a hole in his line of vision.

_Well_, he reflects, _the two certainly share similarities._

Spitfires, indeed.

The realization puts a bittersweet taste in his mouth. When he glances back out to scan the Titans gathered in the central ops room, he almost believes he catches a glimpse of bold blond hair.

* * *

><p><em>question: should I repost this in the YJTT crossover category? i hadn't planned on it being so Titans-heavy, but now I'm starting to think it'll be this way throughout..._


End file.
